Ein bombiges Ereignis
by blaueRatte
Summary: Ein Irrer legt auf der ganzen Welt Bomben. Wird Shinichi sie entschärfen können?
1. Teil1

Ein bombiges Ereignis  
  
Danke für eure tolle Hilfe, denn ohne euch wäre die ff jetzt nicht das, was sie nun eben ist. Ich habe versucht alle eure tollen Vorschläge mit rein zubringen, doch leider passte dort nicht alles rein. Darum bitte ich euch nicht all zu sauer auf mich zu sein. Hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem. Ich muss jedoch noch zwei Dinge zur dieser Story erklären: Es ist FAST eine typische Shinichi&Ran-ff. Aber eben nur fast, da einige Szenen nicht ganz in diese Reihe passen. (Ihr werdet es ja sehen, *grins*) Es geht nicht nur um den Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, sondern auch um das Leben selbst und um die Liebe, die so zerbrechlich ist wie eine Glasrose, die, wenn sie auf den Boden fällt, in tausend kleine Teile bricht. Es verspricht spannend zu werden, also viel Spaß beim Lesen. Widmung: Ich widme diesen Teil meiner Beta-Leserin Verena.  
  
Shinichi lag in seiner Wohnung auf dem Sofa und dachte über verschieden Sachen nach. Aber wohl am meisten beschäftigte ihn die Sachen mit dem Gegengift. Er war schon einige Tage wieder er selbst. 'Vor gut einer Woche war ich mal wieder einen Mordfall am aufklären, zwar noch als kleiner Grundschüler, aber ich habe den Fall mal wieder gelöst. Doch dann.........' Weiter kam er nicht mit seinen Gedanken, denn es klingelte an seiner Tür. Gedankenverloren sprang er auf und eilte zur Tür. Dort stand Ran, lächelte ihn an und sagte:" Das du schon wach bist, wundert mich ja schon, du Schlafmütze! Hier das lag vor deiner Haustür." Sie reicht ihm einen Brief. Er drehte ihn um. Darauf stand: "An Shinichi Kudô, der angeblich der beste Detektiv der Welt ist!" Sofort riß er den Brief auf, ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ die Haustür offen stehen, damit Ran rein kommen konnte. Diese dachte sich nur 'Seit er wieder Zuhause ist, verhält er sich sehr merkwürdig. Na ja, darum mach ich mir irgendwann anders Sorgen, aber nicht jetzt!' Sie trat in die Wohnung, schloß die Tür und folgte Shinichi ins Wohnzimmer. Der hatte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und las den Brief. An seiner Mine erkannte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte, deshalb fragte sie:" Was ist denn los, dass du dreinschaust, als wäre das Ende der Welt nahe." "Hier, lies selbst", meinte Shinichi während er ihr den Brief gab. Ran nahm den Brief und begann zu lesen: Shinichi Kudô, jetzt hast du die Chance, zu beweisen was du so drauf hast oder besser gesagt, du kannst deine Fähigkeit als Detektiv unter Beweis stellen, denn jetzt beginnt für dich, der Wettlauf gegen die Zeit! Finde das Flugticket, wenn du nicht willst, dass deiner Freundin etwas zustößt. Wenn du versagst, wird es Ran zu spüren bekommen! Damit du uns glauben schenken kannst, schau in 1 Minute aus deinem Fenster. Dort geht gleich eine kleine Bombe hoch. Versuche nicht sie zu entschärfen, denn sie ist schon so gut wie hochgegangen und wir wir wollen ja nicht , das dir oder deiner Freundin etwas zustößt! Weiter Informationen bekommst du, sobald die Bombe hochgegangen ist und zwar über Telefon! Gruß Graf Dracula & Co  
  
"Welcher Idiot denkt sich denn so was aus? Ob das Ernst gemeint ist?" fragte Ran, als sie den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte. Doch Shinichi hörte gar nicht richtig zu, da er mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders war. 'Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ran irgend etwas passiert und wenn ich dabei drauf gehe!' Das war nur ein Gedanke, von denen die ihm durch den Kopf geisterten. Ran sah auf die Uhr. Ihr war nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut, dies musste wohl auch Shinichi gemerkt haben, da er jetzt unruhig wurde und das war höchst ungewöhnlich für ihn. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Ran stand auch auf und wollte zum Fenster, als Shinichi sie anschrie stehen zu bleiben. Vor Schreck, weil sie es nicht gewohnt war von ihm so angeschrien zu werden, blieb sie stehen. Plötzlich ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. "Achtung." rief Shinichi und warf sich vor Ran. Er ahnte wohl, dass das Fenster zerspringen würde. Genau das geschah auch. Doch weil Shinichi sich schützend vor Ran gestellt hatte, hätte nur er die Splitter abbekommen und nicht sie. Doch wie durch ein Wunder bekam, weder sie noch er etwas ab. Doch bevor Shinichi oder Ran den anderen Fragen konnten, ob es dem jeweils anderen gut ginge, klingelte schon das Telefon. Shinichi hastete zum Tisch, nahm ab und ballte die andere Hand zu einer Faust. "Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du jetzt von unser Macht überzeugst bist und keine Sorge, draußen wurde niemand verletzt. Aber jetzt mal zum Thema. Du wirst von uns an verschiedene Orte geschickt, dort muss du jedes mal verhindern, dass die dort versteckte Bombe hochgeht. Wenn nicht bist du eben Geschichte. HaHaHaHa!" erklang eine sehr dunkle Männer Stimme. "Du mieses Schwein, ich bring dich...." Doch weiter kam Shinichi nicht, da ihn die Stimme unterbrach :" Wer wird gleich so an die Decke gehen? Ich gebe dir immer nur einen Tipp, wo du das Ticket finden kannst, also hör gut zu. Wenn der Mond von Nord scheint, folge dem Licht. Es bringt dich wohl zum Ziel. Dort angekommen muss man klettern bis zur Spitze, greift in etwas klebriges und dort wird das sein, wonach du gesucht hast. Ach bevor ich es vergesse, du hast nur bis heute Abend um18.14 Zeit." Mit diesem Satz legte die Stimme auf. Shinichi fing an aufs übelste zu fluchen. Doch Ran verstand ihn besser, als sie es je zugeben würde. Sie schaute auf die Uhr: 'Schon 16.45 Uhr!' Es fiel ihm jedoch nicht auf, da er nachdachte, was es zu bedeuten hatte, dass er dem Mondlicht folgen solle. 'Am Tag sieht man keinen Mond und heute um 18.15 ist es noch nicht dunkel. Ich.....Ich komm nicht drauf. Verdammt!' dachte der Schülerdetektiv. Die Erleuchtung kam ihm erst, als Ran ihn etwas fragte. Zwar verstand er nur die Hälfte der Frage, doch das brachte ihn schließlich auf die richtige Fährte. " Ran komm mit." meinte Shinichi, faßte sie am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Er zog sie aus der Wohnung, hinaus auf die Straße und noch viel weiter. Irgendwann klagte Ran, das er zu schnell laufen würde und das sie nicht mehr könne. Shinichi wurde langsamer und meinte: "Ran wir sind fast da. Da oben!" meinte er und zeigte ihr das, warum sie sich so beeilt hatten. Sie standen vor einem Restaurant und dessen Markenzeichen war ein Mond. Der hing groß über dem Geschäft. "Und was ist mit dem Schatten?" fragte Ran, die das Telefonat mit angehört hatte. " Noch fünf, vier, drei ,zwei und jetzt." erklärte er, während er seine Armbanduhr beobachtete. Nun sah Ran was Shinichi gemeint hatte. Die Sonne stand nun so, dass ihre Strahlen den Mond anstrahlten. Es entstand ein langer Schatten. Schon wieder zog Shinichi Ran hinter sich her. "Komm wir haben nur noch fünf Minuten." spornte er sie an. Sie hatte irgendwie kein gutes Gefühl, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, woher das kam. (Weiblich Instinkt!) Sie eilten dem Schatten hinterher. Ran wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wo sie waren, aber sie verließ sich auf Shinichi, der einen sehr guten Orientierung Sinn hatte. Abrupt blieb er stehen, so das Ran in ihn rein rannte. "Was ist los?" wollte sie wissen, sobald sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Wir sind da!" meinte der Schülerdetektiv Kudô. Ran sah sich um, doch sie konnte nicht erkennen, was er meinte. "Ran, du wartest hier!" befahl Shinichi und schritt schnell davon. Doch Ran war viel zu neugierig, so dass sie ihm folgte. Als sie ihn erblickte, war er gerade dabei einen hohen Baum hochzuklettern. Der Anblick ließ Ran den Mund offen stehen. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass er gut Fußballspielen konnte, doch das er klettern konnte, hatte sie bis jetzt nicht geahnte. Sie sah gespannt zu. Nach einigen Minuten kam er wieder runter, zwar mit einem roten Gesicht, aber glücklichen Mine. Er hielt zwei Ticket's in seinen Händen. "Du hättest dir den Hals brechen können, bist du verrückt geworden?" meinte Ran. "Hab ich aber nicht, oder?" entgegnete ihr Shinichi. Er musste grinsen. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war17.15Uhr .'Das wird eng' dachte er. Er bestellte ein Taxi, das sie zum Flughafen bringen sollte. Doch Ran meinte, als die beiden im Taxi saßen:" Was ist mit meinen Vater? Er wird sich bestimmt Sorgen machen" "Ran, wir rufen ihn gleich im Flugzeug an. Wir haben nämlich keine Zeit vorbei zufahren und denk nicht, das du hier in Tokio bleiben könnest, hier ist es zu gefährlich!" Das war ihr nur Recht, so brauchte sie sich nicht über ihren Vater zu ärgern und konnte Shinichi im Auge behalten. Das hoffte sie zu mindestens. Um 18 Uhr kamen sie endlich am Flughafen an, sie waren noch im Stau stecken geblieben. Jetzt mußten die beiden sich beeilen (Einchecken dauert). Nach all dem Kram, saßen sie nun doch noch im Flieger. Plötzlich klingelte ein Handy, das neben Shinichi's Platz lag, wo Ran sitzen würde, wenn sie nicht gerade telefonieren würde..  
  
Ich hoffe der erste Teil hat euch gefallen, es werden wahrscheinlich 6-7 Teile erscheinen. Würde mich über Kommentare sehr freuen. Gruß Katrin 


	2. Teil2

Ein bombiges Ereignis Teil2  
  
Danke für die tollen Kommentare. Nun geht's weiter mit Teil2. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat.  
  
Shinichi ging ran. Es war wieder die dunkle Stimme, die meinte: "Schön das ihr es geschafft habt. Nun aber zurück zum Thema! In drei Stunden werdet ihr an eurem nächsten Ort sein. Das heißt in der Stadt der Träume. Dort ist es deine Aufgabe die Karte und die Ticket's zu finden. Auch dieses mal ein Rätsel, hör gut zu, denn ich sage es nur einmal. Unter Stein und über Wasser wirst du gehen müssen. Zwei Gestalten, ob groß, ob klein, werden kommen, dir das Liebste nehmen und wieder verschwinden. Hol es dir zurück! Doch gib acht! Es ist nicht einfach, da das Orakel viele Wege zeigt." 'Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, breche ich ihm alle Knochen!', dachte Shinichi. Und schon kam Ran wieder, doch sie sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und schwieg. "Was ist denn los? Ist dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen? Freu dich, wir fliegen in die Stadt der Träume, nämlich nach Rom", erklärte Shinichi ihr. Er lächelte sie an und machte es sich im Sitzt bequem. Ran lächelte gequält: "Also, hat der Irre sich wieder gemeldet?! Und was jetzt? " Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch wenn er das Rätsel noch nicht ganz gelöst hatte, so hatte er doch zu mindestens den Satz mit den beiden Gestalten gelöst. Doch würde er das Ran nie erzählen, um sie nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen. Ihm war auch klar, dass sie beiden beobachtet wurden. Wahrscheinlich sogar von 'Graf Dracula' persönlich. Shinichi hatte sogar einen Verdacht, wer er sein könnte, doch dafür brauchte er Beweise. Die würde er sich noch beschaffen, das war klar. Doch gegen über Ran tat er so, als sei alles in Ordnung. Ran merkte zwar, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, aber sie sprach ihn nicht drauf an. Aber warum, wusste sie selber nicht. Sie fing an zu erzählen, wie ihr Gespräch mit ihrem Vater verlaufen war. Shinichi lächelte, denn so dämlich konnte sich nur Kogorô anstellen. "Ich möchte bloß wissen wie es Conan geht. Er hat sich schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemeldet. Ich hoffe das es ihm gut geht", fing Ran plötzlich an. "Ihm geht's es sicher gut!" 'Besonderes, weil er wieder er selbst ist und nun wieder bei dir sein kann', dachte er weiter. Ran wusste immer noch nicht, dass Shinichi der kleine Conan gewesen war. Er wusste auch noch nicht, ob er es ihr jemals erzählen würde. Doch im Moment zerbrach sich Shinichi den Kopf über das Rätsel. Um 21 Uhr kamen sie endlich an. Erschöpft traten sie ins Freie. Ran sah sich fragend um und stupste Shinichi in die Rippen. "Ran was ist denn los?", wollte er wissen. "Schau mal da rüber! Siehst du das?" Nun sah auch Shinichi, was seine Freundin meinte. Dort stand ein junger Mann Anfang 20, hatte eine Pagen Uniform an und hielt ein Schild in den Händen, auf dem stand: "Ran und Shinichi" Mißtrauisch gingen Ran und der Schülerdetektiv hin. " Sind sie Shinichi Kudô und Ran Mori?", fragte der Page. Beide nickten. Der Page lächelte und meinte: "Hallo, ich soll Sie hier abholen und ins Hotel Stern Nacht bringen. Würden sie mir bitte folgen?" Kurz sahen sich Ran und Shinichi in die Augen, doch dann trotten sie hinter ihm her. Shinichi wusste nicht so recht, was er von der Sache halten sollten, doch irgendwie war er Heil froh, als sie endlich im Hotel angekommen waren. Es war ein sehr großes und sehr schönes Gebäude. Die beiden bekamen ein Doppelzimmer zugewiesen. Als die beiden im Zimmer waren, machte sich Ran es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Shinichi fiel ein Zettel auf, der auf dem runden Holztisch lag. Er schritt hin, nahm ihn vom Tisch und laß sich ihn durch. "Ran schau..." doch weiter kam er nicht. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf ,dass Ran auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war. 'Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel', war sein einziger Gedanke dazu. Er suchte im Hotelzimmer eine Decke, die er auch nach kurzem Suchen fand und ging zurück zu Ran. Dort angekommen, deckte er sie vorsichtig zu. Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass er lächelte. Nun machte er es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich. Schlafen gehen wollte er noch nicht, so zog er sich ein interessant aussehendes Buch aus dem großen Bücherregal raus. Es trug den Titel "Sherlock Holmes und das gepunktete Band". Shinichi kannte dieses Buch zwar auswendig, trotzdem laß er es auch dieses Mal. Doch irgendwann nickte er ein. Er träumte von einem unangenehmen Ereignis, besonders für ihn. "Du bist so ein Dummkopf! Du solltest auf Ran aufpassen und nicht deinem Vergnügen nach gehen! Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen!", schrie eine unbekannte Stimme ihn an. Shinichi ahnte schon von wem sie war. Natürlich! Ran's Vater! Doch bevor er etwas abstreiten oder erwidern konnte, kamen noch einige andere Stimmen, die Laut auf ihn einredeten, dazu. Er hielt sich die Ohren zu und schrie wie wild, dass er damit nichts zu tun hatte und sie ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen sollten. Doch die Stimmen wurden lauter. 'Ran hilf mir!' dachte er. Doch urplötzlich wurde es ruhig um ihn, verzweifelt sah er sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Gestalt, die auf dem Boden kauerte. Er erkannte sie sofort. Es war Ran und sie weinte. Shinichi lief zu ihr, zu mindestens versuchte er dies, doch es schien, als würde er keinen Schritt von der Stelle kommen und doch wusste er das er lief. Wie konnte das sein? Nun schrie Ran, erst konnte er es nicht verstehen, doch dann drang es in seine Gedanken, so als ob es nur seine Gedanke gewesen wäre. "Du bist so ein Trottel! Du hast alles verbockt und dass nur, weil dir alles andere wichtiger war als ich!", doch bevor er ihr hätte das Gegenteil beweisen können, verschwand alles um ihn. Er schlug die Augen auf und zuerst wusste er nicht mehr, wo er war. Doch dann entspannte sich Shinichi. Er lag im Bett in diesem Hotel. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. ' Zum Glück!' ,dachte er. 'Aber war es nur ein Traum?' Diese Frage kam ihm in den Sinn. Deshalb sprang er auf, wobei das Buch von seiner Brust fiel und rannte zu Ran. Sie schlief immer noch friedlich auf dem Sofa. Shinichi atmete erleichtert auf. Doch nun fiel sein Blick die Wanduhr und er erschrak "Mist, ich habe verschlafen!", fluchte er. 'In einer 3/4 Stunde geht die Bombe hoch und ich habe noch keine Anhaltspunkte!" Er stürmte aus der Tür und ließ sie ins Schloß fallen. Obwohl Ran einen sehr festen Schlaf hatte, wurde sie von dem Knallen wach. Erschrocken schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf hoch. "Was ist hier los?", fragte sie verschlafen. Da sie aber keine Antwort bekam, streckte sie sich und stand auf. "Shinichi bist du wach?", fragte sie laut. Aber sie erhielt keine Antwort und so ging sie in das Schlafzimmer. Dort fand sie nur ein leeres Bett und ein Buch, dass aufgeklappt auf dem Boden lag, vor. 'Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wo Shinichi jetzt schon wieder ist. Die Nacht hat er auf jedenfalls hier auf dem Bett geschlafen, dass sehe ich. Doch wo ist er jetzt?' diese Frage stellte sich Ran. Sie ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück und sah sich um. Auch hier war Shinichi nicht zu finden, dafür aber eine Botschaft von diesem Irren. Sie lautete:  
  
An Shinichi,  
  
die erste Prüfung ist geschafft. Doch es ist noch nicht vorüber! Das Abenteuer geht weiter, doch wie weit, bestimmst du selber. Morgen früh um 9.30 geht eine Bombe hoch, die noch dreimal so stark ist, wie die vor deinem Haus. Du mußt sie finden, wenn du nicht willst, dass euch die Wände um die Ohren fliegen. Um sie zu entschärfen drücke einfach, den roten, großen Knopf. Falls du Farbenblind sein solltest, probiere es einfach aus oder stirb!  
  
Graf Dracula & Co  
  
'Super, warum hat er mir nichts davon erzählt?', fragte sich Ran, nahm ihre Jacke und schritt zur Tür hinaus. Dort aber blieb sie verdattert stehen, weil Shinichi sich mit zwei Gestalten prügelte. Er hatte sie beide gerade außer Gefecht gesetzt, als Ran dazu kam. Shinichi fand in diesem Augenblick keine Worte, dafür aber Ran:" Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Verstehe einer die Männer, ich jedenfalls nicht!" Shinichi zog Ran mit sich fort und fing an ihr langsam alles zu erzählen. Doch sie verstand eigentlich gar nichts mehr. Die beiden Typen, mit denen sich der Schülerdetektiv geprügelt hatte, waren die gewesen, die am Handy gestern erwähnt worden war. Wenn er früher gegangen wäre, hätte sie sich Ran geschnappt und wer weiß, ob er sie je wieder gesehen hätte? Doch er mochte sich das lieber nicht ausmalen. Ran war zwar immer noch etwas sauer auf ihn, doch irgendwie verhielt sie sich ganz anderes als sonst. Ran sagte auf den Weg, den sie gingen, kein Wort mehr. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, genauso Shinichi. Er sah öfters auf seine Uhr und beeilte sich nur noch mehr. Irgendwann blieb er stehen und sah sich fragend um. Ran knallte gegen ihn. "Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte diese. "Ran bleib bitte hier. Wenn ich in einer Stunde nicht zurück sein sollte, fliege nach Hause zurück und warte dann nicht mehr auf mich. Und bitte komm nicht auf den Gedanken mir zu folgen!", meinte er mit einer warmen, schmeichelhaften Stimme. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren", fügte er noch leise hinzu. Er sah kurz seine Freundin an und rannte dann weg. Ran verstand jetzt nichts mehr. So kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Sie konnte die Worte, die sie gerade gehört hatte, nur schwer verdauen. Und erst sein Blick, der ihr immer noch eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. Doch eins stand für sie fest. SIE wollte ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren. Es reichte schon, dass er schon einmal verschwunden war und das auch noch für eine sehr lange Zeit. Nachdem sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, eilte sie ihm hinterher. Ihr war die Warnung ihres Freundes egal. Erst konnte sie ihn jedoch nicht finden, worauf sie sich totale Vorwürfe machte. 'Shinichi wo bist du?' Shinichi war nun sehr langsam und nachdenklich geworden. Hatte er das richtige getan? War Ran nun sauer auf ihn? Oder war es ihr egal? War es ihm egal? Das letzte konnte er wohl abhaken, er empfand sehr viel für Ran, dass wusste er. Doch würde es sein Stolz je zu lassen, dass er es zugab? Oder .... ? solche und ähnliche Gedanken plagten ihn. Dabei wäre er beinahe an seinem Ziel vorbei gelaufen. Doch etwas hielt ihn an. Was, konnte er nicht sagen. Er blieb erschrocken stehen und sah sich um. Er wusste wieder was er hier wollte. Er wollte die Bombe finden und dann wollte er zurück zu Ran. Vielleicht sogar ihr seine Gefühle offenbaren. Doch dies versuchte er erst einmal aus seinen Gedanken verbannen, doch dies gelang ihm nicht. Ran war verzweifelt und den Tränen nahe. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie sah sich noch mal um und in der Menge auf dem Petersplatz meinte sie plötzlich ihren Shinichi zusehen. Doch was tat er da? Darüber machte sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken, sie eilte auf ihn zu. Shinichi hatte bereits die Bombe entschärft und suchte die Weltkarte und die Tickets. Nach kurzem Suchen fand er auch diese. Zum Zeichen seines Fundes streckte er den Arm in die Höhe und jubelte. Die Passanten sahen ihn argwöhnisch an. Diese Tatsache interessierte den Schülerdetektiv nicht. Er kletterte die Treppen vom Petersplatzt runter. Erschrocken sah er sich um. Spielte ihm seine Phantasie einen bösen Streich oder entsprach dies der Wirklichkeit? 'Scheiße, nicht die schon wieder.' dachte er, als er zwei ihm bekannte Leute sah. Er beobachte sie weiter und schlich ihnen hinterher. 'Was hat den denn schon wieder gestochen?' dachte Ran, die Shinichi hinterher ging. Doch sie war noch außer Reichweite. Shinichi folgte den beiden auf dem Fuße. Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er daran dachte wie es ihm dieses Mal ergehen würde oder besser gesagt wie er es anstellen würde sie zu fangen. In der rechten Hand hielt er immer noch die Karte und in der Hosentasche steckten die Tickets. Mittlerweile war er in eine dunkle Gasse geraten. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass dies vielleicht ein Hinterhalt sein könnte. Ihm war die andere Sache wichtiger. Plötzlich spürte er einen Lappen vor seinem Mund. Er versuchte sich zu währen, doch ihm wurde schnell schwarz vor Augen. Ran hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, als sie endlich in der Gasse kam, war von Shinichi keine Spur mehr zu sehen. "Shinichi, wo bist du." schrie sie verzweifelt. Ihr liefen einige Tränen die Wange runter. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Sie hatte ganz genau gesehen wie er in diese Gasse ging. Doch wo war er jetzt? Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf etwas Weißes, das auf dem Boden lag. Sie hob es auf und wäre fast umgekippt, wenn sie sich nicht an der Wand fest gehalten hätte. Das war ein Brief von Graf Dracula, die Karte, die Shinichi eben noch gehalten hatte und ein Ticket. Der Brief war an Ran gerichtet und der lautete so:  
  
An Ran Mori,  
  
Wir haben deinen Freund in unserer Gewalt, wenn du ihn je wieder sehen möchtest, wirst du tun was wir dir sagen, sonst ist Shinichi Geschichte. Also überlege es dir! Geh zurück zum Hotel, dort bekommst du weitere Anweisungen. Ach bevor ich es vergesse: Versuch uns NICHT aufzuhalten, sonst ergeht es dir wie Shinichi. Gruß Graf Dracula & Co  
  
Ran fing an zu weinen. Sie dachte nicht mal daran, diesen Befehle zu mißachten, da ihr Shinichi wichtiger war, als alles andere. Für ihn würde sie sogar durchs Feuer gehen. Sie beeilte sich zurück ins Hotel zukommen und stürzte ins Zimmer. 10 Minuten später ging das Telefon. Sie nahm sofort ab. "Du hast also beschlossen deinem Freund zu helfen. Gute Entscheidung! Solange du dich friedlich verhältst geht es ihm noch gut." "Könnte ich ihn kurz mal sprechen?", fragte Ran sofort. "Das ist zur Zeit nicht möglich mein Kind, da er noch schläft. Aber wenn du alles richtig machst, wirst du ihn bald wieder bei dir haben. Aber jetzt zur deiner Aufgabe! Steig in den nächsten Flieger und komm in die Stadt der Liebe. Finde die Bombe, die im höchsten Gebäude aus Stahl versteckt ist. Und zwar in der Spitze. Um sie zu entschärfen, drück dazu einfach den gelben kleinen Knopf. Danach wirst du wahrscheinlich Shinichi finden, der gefesselt unter einem Baum liegt." Damit legte er auf. Ran bestellte sich ein Taxi. Doch die Warterei kam ihr endlos lang vor. Dabei waren es nur drei Minuten bis das Taxi kam. Mit dem fuhr Ran zum Flughafen und stieg in den nächsten Flieger, der nach Frankreich ging ein.  
  
Das war's. Ob Ran es schaffen wird Shinichi vor schlimmeren zu bewahren? Da müsst ihr wohl oder übel warten bis der nächste Teil kommt. Ich hoffe der nächste Teil ist bald fertig.  
  
Gruß Katrin/blaueRatte 


End file.
